Yuuno's High School Life
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: Alternate Universe set after the events of A's. Five years after the Book of Darkness incident, Yuuno is sent to Uminari High School by Chrono, where he meets again with Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. What will happen when the latter three fall in love with him?. YuuNaFaHa Harem. Not to be taken seriously people. Don't like the idea? Don't read.
1. The librarian sent to high school

**This idea was randomly born after hours of playing Kirby's Dreamland 3… seriously (the last boss of that game… and then people go around saying that Nintendo only makes stuff for kids).**

**Anyway, I actually don't ship NanoFate yet I respect you if you do and this fic is not to be taken seriously, repeating, this fic is NOT to be taken seriously and as stated in the summary is an alternate universe, so I don't want reviews like "NEEDS NANOFATE!" or "KILL THE FERRET BOY!" and also "People like you is why Yuuno is hated so much".**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did, Hayate would have appeared in Nendoroid Generation.**

**EDIT (06/04/13):**

**Corrected the lots of grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Five years passed since the Book of Darkness and Wolkenritter incident. Now after all that time, they along their master Yagami Hayate decided to pay for their crimes by working for the Time and Space Administration Bureau. Fate Testarossa was adopted with open arms by the Harlaown family, legally changing her name into Fate T. Harlaown and decided to work for the TSAB too, it was sorta a family tradition. Takamachi Nanoha lived a normal life afterwards, but it was only for a short period of time as she joined the TSAB too.

Today, we're inside the Infinite Library, in which we can see plenty of people putting the large amounts of books in order, it wasn't called Infinite Library for nothing after all. Here we can see a young fourteen years old Yuuno Scrya, he showed talent in the research of information, which was necessary in the Book of Darkness case, so he was admired by the library staff and the superiors of the TSAB had been thinking of ascending his Rank into chief librarian. Yuuno was also a bit proud of himself, he was never treated so well with the exception of his friends… which are counted by the way. However, he was in his teens; the stress generated by his work and very few free time definetely were bad for him.

Now it's lunch time, and Yuuno was preparing to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Hello there, ferret boy" that was until the voice of his old friend the admiral Chrono Harlaown surprised him.

"Chrono? What are you doing here?... and how many times I told you it's not ferret boy!".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" Chrono sarcastically said smiling "Anyway, can I talk to you for a minute?".

"What is it?".

Chrono then sitted on a chair in front of Yuuno "Yuuno… is this all stressful?".

"Huh?" Yuuno then began to think about all his time in the library "Umm… a bit, why?".

"A bit? that's not what your sweat and eyes say" Chrono was right, Yuuno had his eyes down due to staying late many nights at work (there were even days were he stayed all night) and he was sweating from too much focus and magic spended on organizing everything "Listen, you're still a teen and I completely understand your situation, remember when I was your age?" Yuuno thought again; he was right, Chrono was in the TSAB since a very young age and that along losing his father at four years old made him to not live a normal childhood (even by Mid-Childan standards).

"Okay, I admit it, I have tons of works to do and almost have no time to do anything else! What's your point?".

"… Tell me, when you were on Earth, did you noticed how schools are?".

"Well, compared to Mid-Childan ones, they're actually pretty easy, it's not a world were magic is used after all, and they learn what here is the basic of the basic in education… Wait, don't tell me you want me to-?..."

Chrono just grinned "Oh yes, I want to".

"No! I prefer to be here than learning stuff I already know!"

"And that's why you need to go there! You need to relax! You love education! There you got both! Or you want to hate your job when you grow old?".

Chrono was right again; the large amounts of stress with time could go straight to hate towards his librarian job slowly; he needed to relax and take a breath sometime "… How is it that you always convince me to do anything you want?".

"It's something we Harlaowns have" Chrono made a big smile "I'm gonna start the preparations, first you'll need an earthling identity".

_*I have the feeling this isn't going to end well for me* _Yuuno thought.

* * *

Earth, a world that knows nothing about magic yet three of the most powerful mages in history live here. Today we're in Uminari, seeing Takamachi Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaown and Yagami Hayate as they are talking inside the classroom of their high school.

"Hey, you herd the news?" Yagami Hayate said sitting on a desk.

"Huh, what is it?" said Takamachi Nanoha sitted on her desk chair.

"There's a new student coming today to our class! Isn't that exciting?" Hayate said very cheerfully.

"Actually… I think that sounds a bit anime cliché" Fate T. Harlaown said remembering the cliché introduction she made to Nanoha class 5 years ago.

"Oh, come on Fate, it's better tan nothing, besides it's the more exciting thing happening to us recently as we haven't had missions for a long time" Hayate was right, Mid-Childa was in a very calmed state right now, and it has been a long time since they received a mission.

"I wonder how he or she looks like" Nanoha said, showing some curiosity.

Fate didn't knew what to think and say, since she's not from Earth like Nanoha and Hayate, she still couldn't comprehend Earth culture totally.

The bell then sounded, meaning classes would start right now and students shall be sitting in their classroom to wait the teacher. The teacher then entered the classroom and began talking.

"All right, so as most of you may know, a new student has been transfered and it was decided for him to be in this class" the teacher then looked at the door "please come in and introduce yourself to your classmates".

The new student then entered the classroom and Nanoha, Fate and Hayate's jaws were wide open et the sight of seeing someone they never thought of being a classmate of theirs.

"My name is Yuuno Scrya, it's a pleasure to meet you all".

* * *

**Aww, who's a cute little puffball that devours anything in his path? Yes you are Kirby… wait, we're airing? Oops.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and criticism is well received... yes, I know this is full of clichés.**

**Smell ya later!**


	2. Childhood friends meeting

**Hey people! It's-a me! el-f1otakugamer!**

**I… didn't expected this to get many views, but I got impressed after over 130 ones just for one chapter.**

**Anyway, I got three reviews:**

**Seeker90, thanks, while I actually don't mind yuri (I neither like or dislike it), I prefer het stuff too (besides there's too much yuri in Nanoha fandom already, we need something different often).**

**MangamanXZ, me too, but because I didn't see anything, I decided to made it myself.**

**ShadowFreddyRaven, concuerdo, necesitamos más fanfics de Yuuno.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did, Yuuno would still be the one who thaught Nanoha about magic in The MOVIE 1st.**

**Anyway, Let's-a go!**

* * *

Ah, the introduction of a new classmate, a cliché so old as anime itself. A new and interesting student comes suddenly to classes and everyone starts rumors about how wonderful and awesome the new student's life maybe is.

"He looks too girly".

"Do you think he's gay?".

"Looks like a nerd".

"Wait, he's a guy?".

Nope, not this time. The students were all mumbling how girly and nerdy Yuuno looks. Can't blame them, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and glasses; well, the ponytail is actually a tradition from the Scryas to let their hair grow long and tie it like that, but of course, his new classmates don't know about it. Yuuno softly grumbled, he already predicted this kind of stuff to happen.

"Silence" the teacher said and then everyone in the classroom went silent "Scrya-kun is actually an excellent student according to his papers and documents, so I don't want any act of disrespect towards him" at hearing, the students still had in their the idea of Yuuno as a nerd, but in a good way instead of mocking. Yuuno thought about thanking Chrono later for making his fake Earth identity like that. "Scrya-kun, there's an empty seat in the left corner of the room, please sit there".

"Well Than-" before Yuuno could finish his sentence, he sensed a familiar, great and dangerous magic aura approaching him quickly. An aura so powerful that makes it's owner a person of mass destruction but isn't concious about it… at least completely. His instincts told him to run and get out of there to survive. His heart told him to stay there. But it was too late to make a decision…

"Yuuuuuuunooooo-kuuuuuun!" As Nanoha jumped from her desk and glomped him, making him fall on his back.

"N-Nanoha?!" Yuuno's face went red as a tomato as he saw his childhood friend and longtime crush on top of him.

The good reputation Yuuno had was destroyed in that moment… at least with all guys. He turned his face to see their menacing stares and dark auras surrounding them. _*What?! Who does he thinks he is?!**Why Nanoha-chan suddenly glomped that idiot?!**I'm gonna kill him…* _Those were the thoughts all males in the class had in their heads in that right moment. It wasn't necessary for Yuuno to use telepathy to know it, he could read it by their stares, then he turned back to see Nanoha smiling.

"Nanoha, could you please stand up?" Yuuno said nervously knowing everyone was looking at them.

"I'm happy to see you, Yuuno-kun, a lot of time has passed" typical from Nanoha, so dense to not understand the situation she put her friend in.

As the guys began to get even more furious, the females were starting to spread rumors in that moment. "Wow, are they a couple?""I didn't knew Nanoha-san has something for bishounen boys""This looks rich, where's my camera?" Those kinds of rumors in form of mumblings were quickly spreading at the moment.

_*Sorry Yuuno, but you know how happy Nanoha gets when seeing a friend* _Yuuno turned his head again to look at Fate who talked to him via telephaty, he also saw Hayate recording everything on a video camera.

_*That Chrono owes me an explanation* _Yuuno said on his thoughts.

"Takakamachi-san!" Nanoha turned to see the teacher "please seat back, we need to atart the class already".

"Mou…" Nanoha grumbled as she stood up, letting off from Yuuno who also stood up.

* * *

Classes went just as a normal day, the bell rang to announce a short break.

"Chrono-nii-san sent you here?" Fate said as Yuuno was telling his friends why he was at high school.

"Yeah, apparently he wants me to take a break from my job and sent me here, I didn't knew I was going to be classmate of all of you though" Yuuno said "But don't get me wrong, I'm actually happy to see you all" even so, he thought he maybe could met with them when he Heard he was going to be sent to Uminari, but not believed it was going to be this way.

"Oh my, this is great! We four could do lots of stuff all of us together! And be a friends group! And many other things!" Hayate remarked.

"I would like to, but… could we talk about this somewhere else?".

The three girls had question marks on their heads of why he said that, then turned around to see what was Yuuno looking at nervously: every male whom aura became even darker. _*Fate-chan and Hayate-chan too?!**That's it! We have to kill this guy!**We must prepare our virgin power!* _Those were the thoughts all of them had at the time, the three girls sighed and turned back to Yuuno.

"Don't pay attention to them Yuuno" Fate said "they know nothing about you after all".

"Thanks Fate".

"Besides, I assure you they had never talked to a girl" Hayate said with an evil grin; every male felt like if something stabbed them.

"I don't think that last one is helping…" Yuuno said sweatdropping.

"But is good to have you here Yuuno-kun, it will be like when we all were kids" Nanoha smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" suddenly a bunch of memories started to flow in his mind. The day when he met Nanoha in his ferret form and gave her Raising Heart to help him in the search of the Jewel Seeds; the day when they first encountered Fate and Arf in Suzuka's courtyard, who could tell one of his enemies would become one of his best friends then?; also the day when all of them alongside the Wolkenritter and Chrono fought against the Book of Darkness' defense program.

He has three of his best friends with him, so he smiled thinking that maybe things are not going to be so bad as he predicted them to be.

"By the way, did you finally got a girlfriend? You know, to not end up growing up to old being forever alone" Hayate asked, this time Yuuno was the one that felt something stabbing him.

* * *

**The romance and harem stuff will begin in the next chapter or maybe the next to it, I'm still not sure.**

**The Nanoha glomping Yuuno part was inspired by the scene of the first Rosario+Vampire chapter in wich Moka directly glomps Tsukune after seeing they were on the same class.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, see ya later guys!**


	3. The dream

**Hey guys, remember me?... I guess not. But anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**Seeker90 and MangamanZX, thanks for still reading. **

**Fuji92, thank you, I'm glad you like this, but there are other Yuuno-centric fics out there you know? Like Material Days for example (though… there aren't so many).**

**The King of Soda, thanks for your reviews, the fic is rather new so I'm still not planning it's ending but don't worry, I'll see what can I do with Fate (I can't asssure you completely they're going to end together though, Nanoha and Hayate will be though rivals).**

**Kaze no Ookami akb0048, glad you liked it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did, the Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha oneshot manga would get animated (but I would have to own TYPE MOON for that too).**

**Okay, everything settled.**

**Let's-a go!**

* * *

"YOU SENT ME HERE FOR SOMETHING ELSE, RIGHT!?"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

When clases were over, Yuuno went back to the place he's staying, there he quickly got to his staying room and went to turn on the television but instead of setting it on to watch anything that was on, he used it to communicate with Chrono (yeah, it wasn't a television actually but it was camouflaged as one). He told him about his meeting with Nanoha, Fate and Hayate today.

"Listen, I didn't knew you would meet with them, there's no purpose aside from you taking a break to send you there and the city you were left on was randomly chosen from the millions Earth has, you could be anywhere actually but this was the choice, everything is a coincidence".

"Seriously? Because it seems too much of a coincidence to sent me to Uminari, a city I know since I was 9 and were my three best childhood friends live. And by the way, you were actually kind and polite with me when you told to come here… that's very suspicious"

"I assure you, it was a coincidence, nothing else just trust me".

"… Me trusting you?..." Yuuno sighed "Okay, I'm going to play along with the "Nice guy Chrono sending me to Earth to relax" game for now, but you still have my suspicions".

"… By the way, how things are going with Nanoha?" One of Chrono's favorite topics to talk (or better said tease) Yuuno was Nanoha as everyone (except Nanoha herself) is concious about the librarian crush on the girl. It was the perfect opportunity to tease him as he was living near to her.

But after years of being teased with the same question however… "… Oh, I don't know Chrono, how things are going with Amy?" Chrono was silent as Yuuno smirked which lasted 10 seconds.

"You know what? This talk is over ferret boy! Oh, and if you lay a finger on my sister, you will be found in 1000 years digged and frozen dead in a distant planet where walking plants with no brain live!". And so the screen was shut off.

Yuuno sighed and went to the refrigerator he had to take a drink. He was staying in an apartment divided into the living room, a small kitchen, the bathroom and his bedroom; it was rather a small place with not much space, but it was okay as he stated.

After taking a deep breath and letting all the stress out Yuuno grabbed a book and sat on the couch of living room. After reading at least fifty three pages he looked at the clock and looked it was 23:17, he needed to go to bed already so he stood up and went to his bedroom.

* * *

It was a beautiful day , not a cloud in the sky, birds singing, and a wedding ceremony being held.

Yuuno was surprised, how he ended up in a wedding after falling sleep?... and why was he the groom?

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked before his brain processed everything at sight (which was pretty quickly) "HUH?!" he said in disbelief while looking at himself and his surroundings.

He saw many people that attended to his wedding: Chrono, Lindy, Amy, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Reinforce II, staff from the library, family, Momoko, Shirou, Kyouya, Miyuki, Alisa, Suzuka, Arf, etc. But then the noticing of something left was felt "Wait, where are-?" He was suddenly cut by the entrance of the bride. Yuuno felt nervous, he couldn't believe he was marrying but what actually made him nervous was the bride; he wasn't able to see her face as she was covered by the veil, but somehow he could tell already that she was very beautiful.

The ceremony went on, words were said, rings slipped, and everything looked that was going to end well.

"You may now kiss the bride" it was the moment; when the priest said these words Yuuno was going to remove the veil, the bride giggled, which made more nervous, but when he was going to finally see her face…

* * *

BAM!

"Aahh!" was what Yuuno said he fell from his bed and hitted the ground.

"So it was all a dream…" he said after relizing everything, of course it couldn't be real _*Maybe Hayate's right, I need a girlfriend*_ The problem was that the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend wasn't concious about his feelings and also he doesn't have the courage to tell her (not to mention he didn't wanted to have his classmates planning on killing him too).

But then something went back to his mind, who was the bride? He would easily say Nanoha after all this years of being his crush but why Fate and Hayate weren't present in his dream? Would that mean something? _*No, must be a coincidence*_.

He then looked at the clock, 6:11, so he began to get ready to go to school.

* * *

When walking the streets, Yuuno's memories started to flow again, remembering the many attacks of the Jewel Seeds, the fights with Fate and the Wolkenritter and the days he enjoyed with the others. But he woke from his daydreaming when he spotted three girls on the street, a blonde, a purple haired and Nanoha.

"You look a lot happier than usual Nanoha-chan, did something good happen?" the purple haired asked. Yuuno quickly identified her as Tsukimura Suzuka, one of Nanoha's oldest friends.

"Ah, did you hear the student transferred to my class yesterday? It resulted that he's an old friend of mine".

"I see so little Nanoha has a crush, eh?" the blonde teased Nanoha. Yuuno remembered her as Alisa Bannings, another of Nanoha's oldest friends.

"Eh? Of course not Alissa-chan, he's just a childhood friend" Yuuno felt stabbed again at hearing Nanoha's words.

"Just a friend… just a friend…" he mumbled nervously but then he realized he was practically spying on them and that was wrong so he decided so he decided to continue his way.

"Yuuno-kun?" Yuuno turned back to see that Nanoha spotted and called him "Yuuno-kun here!" Nanoha lifted and waved her arm.

"Ah, good morning Nanoha"

"Good morning"

"Are you the new student?" Suzuka asked.

"Yes"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukimura Suzuka, Nanoha told us that you're a friend of hers"

"Yuuno Scrya, nice to meet you too" Yuuno then turned to Alissa "And nice to meet you too Alissa"

"Uh, I guesss nice to meet you too… wait, how did you know my name?"

"Oh… Nanoha told me about you two" Alissa and Suzuka are concious about Nanoha, Fate and Hayate being mages, so maybe revealing them that Yuuno was the ferret Nanoha had all along was him wouldn't be a problem… but with him taking baths with them when he was a ferret and considering Alissa's behaviour it was best for him to not.

"All right… hey, it's funny, Nanoha's old ferret was named Yuuno too"

"Oh what a coincidence" Nanoha and Yuuno laughed nervously.

"You know, I have the feeling it will be fun to have you around here, ferret boy" Yes, he heard that right, she didn't even knew him and already called him by that hateful nickname.

* * *

The group then went to school meeting with Fate and Hayate in the way.

"Hey Suzuka" Alissa whispered.

"What, Alissa-chan?" Suzuka replied.

"Don't you see Fate and Hayate being close to Yuuno too?"

"Mmh… you're right, it looks like they know him since a long time too. Do you think he's a mage too?"

"Probably but with Fate and Hayate's families it wouldn't surprise actually… wait a minute…" Alissa then remembered about Arf and Zafira being changelings and also about the ferret Nanoha had. Then she stopped walking.

"Is something wrong Alissa-chan?" Fate asked as Alissa just stood in place.

"You…" a dark aura surrounded Alissa while pointing at Yuuno "You bathed with us… you... saw us naked"

Everyone shocked at Alissa's realization.

"If I were you, I would run" Hayate said to Yuuno as he sprinted to escape from Alissa's rage, who was chasing him.

"GET HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU FERRET BOY!"

* * *

**Omake:**

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate were fighting against their evil clones the Materials, but the trio were very injured and nearly defeated as everyone else with fear watched from the Asura.

"We're lost!""I'm too young to die!""Nanoha-mama!""Fate, no!""Master Hayate!" "Before we die, I want to say that I love you Lily""I never had the chance to grow!""Vita, you don't age"

"Hey people" Yuuno said and everyone went silent "I think that if we motivate them maybe they will defeat them, giving them hope, even getting them angry would be useful but the question is how?" then everyone kept staring at him "… Huh?"

Back at the battlefield, a magic circle from with a portal appeared in front of the materials from which Yuuno appeared grabbed grabbed from the back by Reinforce's arm "SINCE WHEN YOU CAN DO THIS?!" then Reinforce force kissed him with each of the Materials before dissapearing along with the circle.

"Huh? What the-" before Material-D could finish her sentence, she and her sisters could see Nanoha, Fate and Hayate in front of them pointing at them with their devices and rage in their eyes yet innocently smiling and also Genodice wrote on Raising Heart.

"You're gonna get befriended…" said Nanoha, Fate and Hayate.

* * *

**If you don't get the reference of where Chrono was talking about, I can ****guess you had never owned a Nintendo Gamecube or played Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

**The omake was a random thought.**

**I hope you all liked, Smell ya later!**


	4. A moment in the park

**Sorry about the late update, school, anime and video games were in the way.**

**Mostly I had been busy playing Metroid Other M recently… a really good game, I don't see why too much hate towards it.**

**MangamanZX, well, it's Rie Kugimiya after all.**

**fuji92, yeah suddenly I felt like other characters would most likely to tease him though I'm not planning to make Yuuno a typical loser harem protagonist.**

**The King of Soda and LSSJ2 Gohan, I agree with both of you, the only thing to earn the much hate the fandom has for Yuuno was having a crush on Nanoha, but did he really "interfered" with NanoFate like much people says? No. He's a nice guy, if we think about it they should respect him a bit more, if Nanoha didn't meet him she wouldn't have Fate after all.**

**zerodragon, just wait a bit more to see.**

**Sillius1, problem corrected.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did, the games of the Portable series would get a movie adaptation.**

* * *

Wild Alisa appeared!

Go Yuuno!

Alisa used Double Slap!

It's super effective!

Yuuno fainted.

* * *

"How many times do I have to repeat that I'm sorry?!"

"Shut your mouth stupid ferret!"

At break time the group of six went to the rooftop where Alisa was still arguing with Yuuno.

"You know what? When Nanoha told us about not having her ferret anymore I felt dissapointed, but now I see I should have acted the opposite!"

"Now, now, calm down Alisa-chan" Suzuka tried to calm her friend before she could kill Yuuno.

"Calming down?! This ferret is a playboy! A playboy I tell you!"

"But we were 9 then when we took baths with him, we didn't have anything to show anyway" Hayate said trying to help the librarian.

"Besides Yuuno is one of the kindest and nicest guys you could find, he actually helped me a lot in my trial after my mother incident" Fate said smiling.

Alisa sighed and frowned "All right ferret boy, I'll let you go this time ferret boy, but I warn you" she pointed at Yuuno "If you lay a finger on any of us I don't care how many magic you use I'll be sure to kill you!"

*_Why this kind of things always happen to me?_* Yuuno thought about his bad luck.

* * *

Aside from Alisa, everything on school went fine, not to say easy, for Yuuno, not surprising, he's an archeologist since 9 years old and let's not forget his work in the Infinite Library. The teachers were astonished, they already had high expectations from Yuuno but his knowledge was superior to a college student.

Back at his apartment, Yuuno changed his clothes for more casual ones and checked the date, it was friday, which meant two days without his male classmates planning to kill him.

He then decided to take a walk on the city and calm down. Yuuno walked through the streets with no direction settled, he just wanted to take a look at the city. Before he knew, he was in front of the park and not knowing why he decided to enter it. He walked past the trees with no hurry taking look at the sight, the scenario looked too familiar; he walked and walked until he stopped at a certain spot. A ground spot with no plants, most people would have past it without noticing it but Yuuno wouldn't.

*_Heh, many time has passed since then_* Yuuno thought smiling and staring at the spot.

"Yuuno-kun?" He awoke from his thoughts when he turned his face to see Nanoha in a more casual clothing "Good evening Yuuno-kun"

"Nanoha? Uhm, good evening, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same to you" Nanoha grinned "but seeing what you were doing I think I can guess already" Nanoha said as she walked closer towards him until they were at side of each other.

"Well, I was just taking a walk around the city and just heppened to come here, what about you?"

"Well" Nanoha said smiling "with you here, I couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia and wanted to come here"

"So you still remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget the meeting of one of my dearest friends"

"… Maybe because you didn't blew me up?"

"Huh? You too think I'm that violent?"

"E-eh? No! It's just that" Yuuno said nervously, he had had to remind her of how she befriends most people "I'm sorry a-anyway… that day was definetely… um, unusual for how you were then right?" *_What kind of question was that?!*_

Nanoha nodded and sighed "But I'm glad it happened, thanks to that I could meet many people that are now precious to me, like Fate-chan, Lindy-san, Arf-san, Chrono-kun, Amy-san, Hayate-chan, Vita-chan, Signum-san, Shamal-san, Zafira-san" she turned her head to him "and of course you"

* * *

It was a cold night, a youngster was standing in the middle of a bunch of trees, heavily panting, he was tired both physichally and magically.

The reason? Guilt. Grief. Guilt and grief from discovering and digging up those damn jewels were the reasons of him being in that place and that state.

As just as he was going to seal the second jewel he found the moster that the jewel took form as attacked him, not only that, the device the device he brought with him wasn't synchronizing with him, it was a device for offensive magic after all and all he could do was defensive magic.

As he saw the monster escaping, the youngster used his last magic power to turn himself into a ferret, in that form he could recover magical energy more quickly than when being human. However, in that form he was weak, defenseless, he could do nothing. To top it all he was tired and injured. If nobody helps him right now he would die from pain and low magic left in his Linker Core. Hours passed, it was evening from the next day already.

"_Help me_"

He sent a message telephatically to any mages who were around or those people who were capable of being one. There was no reply. What a stupid idea he thought afterwards, the world he was in didn't have any knowledge in magic; it was nearly imposible for someone to be born in this planet to be able to use magic.

He tried to accept his fate was to die there, but then who would stop the Jewel Seeds? What if the TSAB wouldn't be able to detect any kind of distorsion? Would hundreds die? Thousand? Millions?

"_Help me_"

He sent one last message. Again no reply. He was ready to fall unconcious and give up.

Until he heard footsteps coming near and quickly, when they stopped he turned up his face to see a girl. A girl around his age, with light brown hair tied on a pair of pigtails with green ribbons and beautiful blue eyes.

That was the day when Yuuno Scrya met Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

"A lot has happened since then. Don't you think?"

"… Yuuno-kun"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for everything"

"Everything?"

"For Raising Heart, for teaching me on magic, for me able to meet everyone. For the new life you gave to me"

"Nanoha…" Yuuno had no words. He had a feeling of guilt, if it wasn't for him Nanoha maybe should have lived a normal life.

Nanoha never realized it before, if it wasn't for Yuuno she couldn't be who she is right now. She didn't knew why but when he looked at him suddenly her heart began to race and her cheeks started to feel hot.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go home to our homes to rest; good night"

"Yuuno-kun…"

"Wha-?" he couldn't finish his sentence as he sudenly felt a warming feeling on his cheek: Nanoha's lips.

"I know I can't pay you back for everything you have done for me, but that's the least I can do, nyahaha" Nanoha said. Yuuno didn't make a response, he stood on that place unmovable like a statue "Well, good night" as Nanoha left, Yuuno's hand slowly moved to the cheek where Nanoha kissed him.

* * *

**Omake**

Somewhere, a spiky haired teenage boy stopped from walking and felt a disturbance in the force.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" asked the ermine that accompanied him.

"I can't tell... It feels like if somehow a female almost equal of mine suddenly fell in love... and that I'm going to stop being the only bishonen mage with glasses who somehow every girl falls for" was the answer that gave Negi Springfield.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm not good at making omakes.**

**Well, I can't tell when I'm gonna write next chapter, but it will be as soon as I can.**


End file.
